


Don't Do

by VixxFixxion



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Canon, M/M, Mild Angst, NSFW, Power Play, Switching Roles, blowjob, relationship, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxFixxion/pseuds/VixxFixxion
Summary: Hakyeon finally opens up to the idea of letting go





	Don't Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the idea that things can change in an instant between two people, when both happen to come to a point where they are willing to try something new. That perhaps, their new selves were always latently a part of them. That it can be easy, once it is decided, or desired.
> 
> Am on twitter sometimes @vfixxion
> 
> I love comments, please feel free to leave them:)

It was another night in, and Hakyeon, bathed and warm and fresh, was lying on the sofa watching TV.

He was waiting for Taekwoon, who was on the way home from a long day out at rehearsals. Hakyeon was antsy, because Taekwoon was late again - and even though he had been messaging him with updates as to his whereabouts, that this was happening regularly meant it felt almost as if he was toying with him. Lying to him.

Hakyeon sighed, trying to dispel those thoughts. He knew he was particular about it. He didn’t think he was jealous. And Taekwoon wasn’t shutting him out at all, he could see that. But he couldn’t help feeling that it was funny for someone to just keep on being late for more than an hour each time.

He glanced at his phone, re-reading the last message.

_Sorry, got held back for notes, so left late. Also, jammed because of the music festival in town. Will pick up snacks on the way home._

Cursory. Factual. Detestable.

Hakyeon curled up on his side and watched the TV like that, not quite clearly. He felt despondent, helpless to fill that emptiness that he always seemed to feel when he had too much unexpected time alone, away from Taekwoon.

His mind went places that he wished it wouldn’t. He found himself to be suspicious, distrustful and miserly about Taekwoon, and he hated the anger and helplessness it brought him.

And Taekwoon… he would take his eventual questions and answer them gently, letting him assuage his need to know, his need to be sure. He hardly ever used it against him.

But he didn’t hide his indignance at being presumed guilty.

Hakyeon could see it in his face. The change that would come when he began the interrogation, no matter how cleverly he tried to hide his intentions to find out where exactly Taekwoon had been.

He would go quiet, serious. That face that was always so clear and open for him, would cloud.

And Hakyeon would feel himself slowly get unhinged, as if he were watching himself lurching into a long slow fall into bad things said, and bad feelings.

He saw himself needing so much to be absolutely sure. Because he had said it from the beginning: if Taekwoon didn’t care for him, he was to let him go. If for some reason, he couldn’t be loyal to him, he should leave before he did something he would regret.

Better that kind of hurt than the hurt of betrayal.

Sometimes Hakyeon brought it up, and he would watch Taekwoon’s head bow as pain would flit across his brow.

Once, he had pushed so hard that Taekwoon had walked away, but not before he had called him cold and manipulative.

That had stung. Hakyeon felt as if he was overflowing with emotions and care that Taekwoon was not reciprocating. But he had not had the presence of mind to process it, and Taekwoon had left having had the last word. That was like salt on the wound, and Hakyeon had stopped talking to him for two days. Finally, Taekwoon had apologised, saying earnestly, that he should not have said that. Now, in hindsight, Hakyeon felt that Taekwoon’s word choice implied that he still believed it was true, though. He was only sorry he said it out loud.

Hakyeon felt distanced enough from that day to acknowledge that Taekwoon had also been sorry that he had hurt him. But the idea that Taekwoon believed him to be manipulative and cold still hurt, and Hakyeon still felt that enough to feel a familiar rage begin to burn in his chest.

But tonight, the rage wasn’t enough to make him lose his mind with anger and doubt. Instead, he was tired by it.

He was tired by how much it consumed him, and for a moment, a thought came in to his head that maybe, he should just believe Taekwoon. Just trust that he really was telling the truth.

The thought was followed by another that pointed out how little sense it made that a person could continually be making excuses for a tardiness he agreed he should not allow to happen - making him wait, making him feel his solitude, reminding him that he was still with others while Hakyeon was alone…

Reminding him that he was alone. That he was lonely.

Well, it only made sense if Taekwoon was trying to hurt him. And if he was trying to hurt him, he would be the manipulative one, telling him constantly that he is on his mind, while continually leaving him and returning late, or later.

Hakyeon blinked, feeling a hot tear run out of the corner of his eye.

He could see how irrational he was being. Tardiness didn’t equal lying. Nor manipulation. Nor cheating.

But what could it be that was making his stomach churn with anger, his mind turn with awful thoughts?

Jealousy. I can’t bear the thought he might be sharing himself with others, even in the most innocent ways, Hakyeon thought.

Imbalance. I am giving more than I am receiving. He gets all my care and worry, and I get to wait at home while he takes his time.

Hakyeon felt a well of emotion hit him. It suddenly seemed very unfair that he was hurting, while Taekwoon was coming from a night of enjoyment with his cast members, airily saying he will stop for snacks to bring home.

He wiped away the tears that welled up, and sniffed, turning his face into the sofa. As tiredness and despair overcame him, he thought about how lovely it would be, to just let go of all these feelings. To just not care. How free he would be, to hear that Taekwoon would be late again, and to not give a damn.

He imagined Taekwoon, the mean Taekwoon playing games with his heart, coming home expecting to see possessive Hakyeon fretting over his whereabouts, only to find a Hakyeon pleased with his solitude and enjoying himself on his so-called lonesome.

Hakyeon sighed. He wanted to be there. He wanted that for himself. He just couldn’t do anything about the intensity of his emotions - they just welled up and got the better of him.

He knew that he was present enough and in control enough of himself to understand that he was overreacting, but he couldn’t find it in himself not to feel so raw about what was happening.

He stretched and turned, lengthening his body and letting his arm flop over the edge of the sofa, onto the ground. It was a low sofa, and Hakyeon remembered a couple of times when they had used that to their advantage. He huffed, reminded that even in their love-making, he preferred to steer their encounters, and wondered if Taekwoon ever felt impatient or irritated by it. If he had, he had never outrightly complained, nor did he ever try to manage him physically, to make thing go his way, if he wanted it differently.

Hakyeon wondered if he was even satisfied with him in bed. He felt his face crumple. He hated this. Hated that he had doubts, not just about Taekwoon, but about himself too.

Would they be better off apart?

He couldn’t bear the thought of either of them leaving.

He imagined asking Taekwoon if he was happy with him, but was frightened by the idea that Taekwoon would say he wasn’t - or worse, lie.

Worse, because Taekwoon would be doing it to avoid hurting him.

This thought was like an eye-opener for Hakyeon. He couldn’t bear the thought that Taekwoon could possibly be driven to the point that he didn’t want Hakyeon any more, but couldn’t bring himself to hurt him with the truth. Hakyeon felt that that point would be the point at which Taekwoon would consider cheating and lying to him - or the point at which, if he didn’t, Hakyeon would turn into a monster in his own eyes.

Hakyeon felt all the tension seep out of him. He felt as if he was melting into the sofa, his breath stilling, and his muscles relaxing.

He didn’t want that, not at all. He suddenly could feel what it would be like to just let all that was bothering him go.

There was nothing he could do to be absolutely certain of Taekwoon’s faithfulness - nothing that didn’t require him to spy on him. Hakyeon knew he would never go there. His own insecurities that were feeding his mistrust were rooted in the very idea of integrity and respect for each other. He would never breach that integrity - and it occurred to him now that his insecurities lay in not knowing if Taekwoon understood that, and feeling as if Taekwoon was not respecting him.

Insecurities. That word didn’t sit well with Hakyeon. Insecurity was what one who was weak or powerless felt - unlike jealousy and anger, which were under the purview of one who was wronged. One who was righteous.

Insecurity… well, that was what someone who was vulnerable, hopeless or powerless felt - and Hakyeon realised that this was something he needed to admit to himself that he was.

Not because of his situation, but because of his perception of it. He was acting like a victim when he hadn’t even been wronged. The only things he could accuse Taekwoon of, would be tardiness, and maybe a lack of respect for his time.

But he knew that even that was stretching it, because Taekwoon was doing everything to compensate for being perpetually late. That Hakyeon was suspicious of him was based on thoughts stemming from his insecurities.

Hakyeon breathed a deep, wrenching sigh, and as his breath left him, so did all the anger he felt.

He could see he owed Taekwoon his own apology too. And he sensed that he needed to just trust, to just let things go.

It was a huge leap for him, to be able to see things this way. He wondered if his emotions would follow suit and react accordingly when they met again upon Taekwoon’s arrival home.

Worn out by his body and his heart, Hakyeon fell into a slumber, finally eased and comforted.

**

He awoke to the smell of Taekwoon, the feeling of coldness that was in his clothes from the outside air, and the gentle pressure of his body as he lay carefully down next to him on the sofa.

Hakyeon inhaled deeply through his nose, stretching and arching a little, and the motion brought a surge of feeling to him, much the same way that he felt the blood suddenly stiffening his cock, and he turned his face up and found himself inhaling Taekwoon’s breath as he leaned forward to whisper he was home, and then they were kissing, wet, soft and hot.

Hakyeon could smell alcohol, perhaps some cigarettes, and where he once might have been turned off by the implications of socialising, fun, whatever, that had happened without him, he now felt an incredible freedom from that, and was shocked at how turned on he was by the thought that, even if it happened to be that Taekwoon had just come back from fucking some dancer, he wanted him so badly right now that he didn’t care. In fact, the idea of it made his cock even harder.

Hakyeon moaned involuntarily, his thoughts both alarming him and intensifying his lust.

Taekwoon moaned in response, obviously surprised by the heat in Hakyeon’s arousal. Hakyeon hadn’t even opened his eyes, he was tasting and lapping and sucking on Taekwoon’s lips and tongue, his jaw working, but loose and soft, his body slowly curving and pressing against the hardness of the length of Taekwoon’s body, then arching. Hakyeon’s hands came up to clutch at Taekwoon’s lapels, and his fingers rubbed the cloth, searched for skin, found it and wound around his neck, up through his hair, then pulling at his collar and bringing him closer.

Taekwoon tried to speak, but Hakyeon was slaking his thirst, the gentle pulls on his tongue making his mouth wet, his cock wet, and he whimpered as he swallowed, not recognising the sound he made.

He thrust slowly against Taekwoon, and was pleased to feel a hand slide down his back and clutch his ass, pulling on him when he arched back. Taekwoon groaned, finally pulling away to look down at him.

Hakyeon, his eyes still closed, let his head fall back as he continued grinding slowly against Taekwoon.

“I missed you,” he murmured, his voice softer than he had intended.

Taekwoon was silent, and Hakyeon opened his eyes to find him staring at him with eyes hooded, his mouth slack and red and his tongue a tiny and pink point between his lips.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Hakyeon whimpered, letting his need and desire show in his face, in his voice. Taekwoon’s eyes widened momentarily, and Hakyeon could tell it wasn’t from the compliment, but from seeing unbridled desire in his face.

“Hakyeonie-“ he sighed, his hand kneading his ass as he pulled him closer. Hakyeon felt like he was about to be overcome with frenzied lust, just a step away from dry-humping Taekwoon til he came in his pants. His hands were still clutching at Taekwoon’s clothes and neck, and he realised that he was acting like a cat in heat.

“Oh god, I’ve been going crazy thinking about you, I was mad and angry, and then I was lonely and then I just wanted to have you in my arms and just fucking kiss you, and now that you’re here I realise I just missed you, I missed you so bad,” Hakyeon sobbed, feeling tears beginning to fall, all the while he was trying to hold him closer, grind harder.

He saw something like alarm on Taekwoon’s face, alarm from the tears maybe, alarm from the utter neediness in Hakyeon’s voice.

“Babe, what happened-“

“Nothing, I just want you, I need you. Baby-“

Hakyeon slowed, directing his hips so that his cock lay against Taekwoon’s erection, then slowly thrusting so that the length of it slid up and down the length of his.

“-I need you. Please, please…” and Hakyeon couldn’t help himself, his voice died down to a shuddering whisper, his head bowing so that his mouth was close to Taekwoon’s and so that he didn’t have to look him in the eye.

“Please fuck me,” he whispered, his voice catching on a gentle hiccup, and he felt embarrassed, embarrassed by his outpouring of need, embarrassed by his inability to meet Taekwoon’s eyes.

“Take it from me, give it to me, whatever you want, please,” he said urgently, his breaths heavy from his exertions. He finally looked up to see Taekwoon’s expression, a mixture of surprise and lust, and a little bit of confusion. He stared into his eyes, still a little wary and embarrassed, and saw the moment when it dawned on Taekwoon what it was that he meant.

“Babe, this is unexpected-“

Hakyeon took his mouth again, not in a gesture meant to shut him up, but to remind him that he was bubbling with need and that he was ready to explode. He came up for air, pleased to see that Taekwoon’s eyes had clouded over with desire, and that he was slack jawed again, staring at him as if he was about to consume him.

“Anything?” he asked, his eyes on Hakyeon’s gasping mouth.

Hakyeon nodded, his eyes red-rimmed, his delicately curved lashes wet and his mouth swollen. Taekwoon stared at him, still, except for the hand that hadn’t stopped grabbing and kneading his ass.

Hakyeon could see he was thinking, and knew that what he had thought of earlier, when he was alone, was correct, that there were things Taekwoon had wanted to try that he had not been able to ask of him before during their lovemaking.

A tinge of disappointment that this was true threatened to colour his desire but Hakyeon felt more curious about what Taekwoon was going to ask for, if he could bring himself to do so.

He felt the hand on his ass as it gentled into a rub, a caress, and saw Taekwoon lean closer, his eyes a little uncertain.

He waited for a moment, unsure of how he was going to proceed, then leaned close enough to put his lips at Hakyeon’s ear.

“Suck- I want to fuck your mouth,” he sad, almost stuttering with the change of thought mid-sentence. Hakyeon saw him inhale sharply, and look at him almost hesitantly, his hand reaching up to touch lightly at the corner of his mouth.

They had done this before. He had brought Taekwoon to climax many times with his mouth, his tongue. But this wasn’t about what they were going to do - it was about the nature of their exchange.

Today, Taekwoon didn’t want to be taken care of, he wanted to _do_. The realisation at once stimulated Hakyeon and made him feel a certain disappointment in himself for not seeing it sooner. He had always thought of himself as the carer in their relationship, who always took care of someone who needed to feel loved.

Taekwoon’s admission implied that Hakyeon had not considered whether Taekwoon would like it any other way. He felt rather like someone who was giving gifts to someone who received, but didn’t want them.

But he pushed away that feeling, knowing that, from the way Taekwoon was examining his response, it had taken a lot for him to say it, and that meant that he wanted it badly. And now, Hakyeon realised, he wanted very much to give Taekwoon what he wanted.

He looked down at Taekwoon’s mouth, trying to figure how he was going to do this.

“How do you want to do that?” he murmured, his eyes on those pink, red lips.

Taekwoon blinked, searching Hakyeon’s face, and swallowing. 

“You can’t touch me. Just take it.”

Taekwoon was whispering, but there was a fervour in his voice - and Hakeyon felt a stirring of something inside him that he hadn’t really felt before.

Just take it.

It was everything that was opposite to what he stood for. He was the one who went for what he wanted, who stood up for himself when people or life attacked him, who never waited for things to happen.

Just take it.

In this context, lying in Taekwoon’s arms, being asked - being told - to let it be done to him, when he always had some modicum of control, not only over himself and hisbody, but over Taekwoon and his body as well… it frightened Hakyeon just how good the idea seemed to be. He could feel something deep inside him, some wanton, prideless part of him, just ache to have it happen.

He shuddered on his next breath, quite involuntarily, and looked up at Taekwoon in surprise, to see if he had noticed.

He had, and he saw his eyes narrow as he recognised what he saw.

“You want it,” he murmured, intrigued. Before Hakyeon could even think of trying to hide his acquiescence to the idea, Taekwoon ground his cock into Hakyeon’s pelvis.

“You want me to fuck your mouth, fuck you til I come, and make you clean me up,” he whispered harshly into his ear. Hakyeon couldn’t help it, he gasped, his voice betraying him with a whimper.

Taekwoon moaned, licking up along the side of Hakyeon’s neck and then along the outer shell of his ear. The sound of his mouth and tongue working against his skin was loud, and Hakyeon shuddered again, his hands grabbing Taekwoon’s arms and shoulders.

Suddenly, Taekwoon shifted away and got off the couch, taking Hakyeon’s hands and putting them together, holding them at his chest as he stood.

He frowned down at Hakyeon, whose hands clasped against his sternum made him look like he was praying. Or begging.

“You can’t touch me. That is the only rule. Besides just taking me in your mouth.”

He let him go, shrugging off his jacket and unzipping his pants. Hakyeon’s eyes widened as Taekwoon stood over him, one hand fisting his cock as he slowly jerked it, the other running through his hair before he put it on his waist.

“Take your pants off, get more comfortable-“ Hakyeon began, but Taekwoon cut him off.

“Your only concern right now is how you’re going to breathe when I’m fucking your throat.”

Hakyeon was shocked - and more than a little aroused. The shock of hearing Taekwoon speak to him like that - and the shock of how much of a spike of arousal that had caused in him.

It was being boiled right down to the essence of their transaction. Taekwoon was going to get off, and Hakyeon was going to facilitate it. A dick and a mouth. A hole. It was going to be mindless, and at the same time, enormously meaningful and erotic.

Hakyeon could feel himself salivating.

Taekwoon, with his pants on, his shirt still tucked in, his belt still in place, his zip open, his cock heavy in his fist. With his hand on his hip, watching him as he masturbated, his grip long and slow and tight.

He couldn’t wait.

He got up, but saw Taekwoon shake his head. “No, babe,” he said, almost condescendingly.

“You just lie there. Don’t touch me. Just take it.” He could hear his voice softening a little, as if he knew Hakyeon was battling his own instinctive behaviour to _do_. And even with the small impatience in Taekwoon’s voice, even with the situation, even with this stripping away of his character in this transaction, he felt cosseted and loved.

He shut his eyes, feeling tears come. He held back as much as he could, because he didn’t want to give any reason for Taekwoon to stop. And he wanted. He wanted what was coming.

“Open your eyes,” he heard him say, and he opened to see that he was harder, his hand moving faster, and on his face a look, almost like disdain, as he stared down at him. It was desire, and something else. It looked like pain, but it was so close to beautiful too.

Hakyeon’s tongue licked at his lip, and he saw Taekwoon’s lip curl.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he growled. Hakyeon nodded, his mouth dropping open as he gasped. HIs body arched, and he realised he didn’t know what to do with his hands, which reached for Taekwoon involuntarily before he pulled them back to rest on his torso.

Taekwoon took a step forward, putting one knee on the couch where Hakyeon’s torso was, then leaning his free hand onto the armrest at Hakyeon’s head.

Supporting himself thus, he held his cock to Hakyeon’s mouth and slowly fed it onto his waiting tongue, his movements controlled as he thrust forward.

Hakyeon kept his eyes on Taekwoon’s, whose eyebrows furrowed as he felt the underside of his tongue come into contact with the tactile, wet surface of his tongue.

The hand holding his cock slid to cup his jaw as he slowly let his head fall back, his eyes rolling shut as he moaned, deep and long. He stilled, and Hakyeon waited a moment, relishing how much pleasure Taekwoon let show in his face.

He didn’t think he could love this more: Taekwoon finally fucking into his mouth and being so over come by the sensation of heat and suction and being received, that he had to arch into it and savour it.

Hakyeon curled his tongue ever so slightly, exerting an undulation, a pressure, so slowly and sensuously, Taekwoon bucked, thrusting deeper. His head snapped up and he looked down at him with a snarl that softened into a groan.

“Just fucking take it,” he muttered through gritted teeth, looking as if he was about to lose it.

Hakyeon stilled, staring straight into Taekwoon’s eyes. He whined, needing to touch his almost painful erection, needing to grip himself, to feel the relief of pressure.

Taekwooon seemed to be struggling, and he felt his cock jump as he looked down at him.

“The rule is, don’t touch me,” he said, obviously with great effort. As Hakyeon realised the implications of those words, Taekwoon started fucking into his mouth, slow, hard and deep.

Hakyeon realised what Taekwoon looked like, his arm on the armrest, one knee on the sofa - and in order not to be crouching awkwardly on the other foot, he put all his weight on his knee, his hand - and into his pelvic thrusts.

The hand that had been on his jaw, moved to grip the top of the sofa backrest, and this change in balance gave Taekwoon more mobility and stability, and so he began to fuck Hakyeon’s mouth in earnest.

He wasn’t going fast. He was going deep, and his method served to gain maximum penetration and stimulation, and of course, maximum domination over Hakyeon.

He was fucking the hole that was going to get him off - and yet he was staring deep into Hakyeon’s eyes with a look that might have been close to tears if it wasn’t just brimming with the physical pleasure of the stimulation.

Hakyeon felt his cock straining painfully against the pyjama pants he wore - and he slipped his hand into the elasticated waist band and pulled it out, wet and dripping with pre-come.

He moaned, his eyes closing momentarily as he felt the welcome grip and pressure on his cock send ripples of pleasure through him. He arched his body so that his dick would fuck into his fist pleasantly, then pumped his hips a few times too.

Taekwoon moaned sharply, taking in Hakyeon’s wanton enjoyment as he began to speed up his thrusts.

“Ah fuck, FUCK, Hakyeon. Your mouth, baby. I’m gonna destroy it. I’m gonna fuck your mouth so hard. Babe-“ he suddenly let go of the back of the sofa and brought his hand back to his jaw, and Hakyeon felt his thrusts stutter and become momentarily erratic as his grip tightened a little there. The force of his thrusts brought tears to his eyes, and he gagged as he felt the tip go deep into his throat, but he kept his eyes on Taekwoon.

He realised that Taekwoon watching him taking all his cock, gagging and tearing, was incredibly turned on, and he was staring at his face with both awe and the dumbfuck look of orgasm. That look prompted him to put his other hand on his cock too, and he found himself fucking into his double fist like there was no tomorrow.

He saw Taekwoon’s whole upper body shudder as his mouth stretched downwards into a grimace. His eyes were both sharp and wild, boring into his as he started coming, his whole body gentling its movements, as he began to thrust in time with the spurts of come that Hakyeon felt hot and hard on his tongue and in his throat.

Taekwoon hunched over him, his hand holding his jaw as he finished fucking into his mouth, finished coming on his tongue, his eyes wolfish, his frown and grimace a mask of pleasure and pain. At the last moment, Taekwoon moaned, high, and it turned into sighs that were as gentle as his final thrusts, until he finally stilled, his hand still on Hakyeon’s jaw.

Hakyeon waited for the last of his come on his tongue, then gently sucked, an action that made Taekwoon buck one more time as he flinched from the over stimulation.

“Fuck,” he managed to bite out, holding Hakyeon’s jaw hard as he pulled out slowly.

Hakyeon felt his eyes go heavy as he sucked and licked Taekwoon’s cock clean before it left his mouth, and he stared into Taekwoon’s eyes as he swallowed.

“Fuck,” Taekwoon said again, his body lurching as he went to his knees on the carpet. With both hands he held Hakyeon’s face, and bent down to give him a deep and sloppy kiss.

The gesture, the softness of it, and the lewd nature of their kiss made Hakyeon’s hands move faster, harder, the sensations of jerking himself off as he worked his sensitive, hot, wet mouth, was too much - and he came hard, screaming into Taekwoon’s mouth as Taekwoon sucked on his tongue, his hands cupping his face on either side of his jaw.

Hakyeon felt like he was drinking his orgasm out of him, holding him like that, and he felt a final surge of pleasure wring itself out of him as he tugged and jerked on his cock. He felt it empty out of him, coating his hands thickly, and he couldn’t help but feel like some old part of him had left his body as well.

He sobbed, the orgasm petering away and leaving a throbbing heat in its wake. He lifted his hands, wanting to cover his face, but they were wet and stringy with come.

Taekwoon caught his wrists in his hands, and waiting for Hakyeon to look at him.

When he did, he bent his head and kissed the palm of one of his hands. Hakyeon anticipated his next move, and tried to pull his hands away, but he held fast. He licked up the side of one hand, taking the most of his come off with his tongue.

He kept his eyes on Hakyeon as he swallowed.

Then he turned to the table and pulled some tissues from the tissue box there, and proceeded to wipe off the rest of it, carefully and methodically.

“This is what you do for me all the time,” he mumbled, his orgasm obviously beginning to take its toll on his speech. But, his eyes were deep and focused, even though sleepy. He balled the used tissues up and held them in one fist.

“Don’t hide yourself from me,” he murmured, placing a kiss on the knuckles of each hand.

Hakyeon began to cry, feeling as if, with his tears, more of the past, of himself, was leaving him. In its place, a very deep and sensitive connection that they had somehow shared in this lewd, almost harsh physical exchange.

Taekwoon leaned forward, putting his weight on Hakyeon as he hugged him tight, letting Hakyeon bury his nose in the crook of his neck, letting him sob.

“Thank you,” Taekwoon said, and Hakyeon felt the weight of many thank yous in that one statement.

Hakyeon pulled him closer, and Taekwoon rose up off his knees to stretch himself out on the sofa next to him.

“Wait,” Hakyeon said, taking a moment to pull his pyjama pants over his spent cock and checking to see there was no errant come on his pants to smear over Taekwoon’s clothes. He was fussing so much that Taekwoon sighed impatiently and got off the sofa to take off his pants. In an instant, he was in his boxer briefs, and laying almost on top of Hakyeon, pressing himself to him.

The exertion made his breathing deeper, and he took a moment to wait for his breath to die down.

“I’m so happy you saved your pants from an extra wash,” Hakyeon murmured inanely, a fond smile creeping over his face.

Taekwoon smiled, looking up at the ceiling as he relaxed into Hakyeon’s embrace.

“It’s a must with all that elephant come,” he smirked, and Hakyeon burst into laughter. When he finally quietened down, he found Taekwoon looking at him softly through sleepy eyes.

“I love it when you laugh. I like it when I make you happy,” Taekwoon said, closing his eyes and snuggling so that his chin rested on Hakyeon’s forehead.

Hakyeon had heard those words before, but now, he heard something more in them. He sighed, feeling spent, and empty, loved and full.

It felt as if he was hearing them for the first time.


End file.
